Rothbart (The Pink Shoes)
"Aren't you forgetting what Rothbart does to Odette? Magic spell, turn into swan, tragic ending. Remember?" :—Hailey describes Rothbart. Rothbart is a character in Barbie in The Pink Shoes. He is an evil sorcerer in the ballet Swan Lake, and he lives in the Snow Queen's ballet world with his daughter, Odile. He is the magical world counterpart of Mr. Pennington. Rothbart is voiced by Bill Mondy. Story Original Ballet In the original ballet, Rothbart has kidnapped Princess Odette and transformed her to become a swan during the hours of day and forced her and her companions to live by an enchated lake that was formed by the tears of Odette's grieving mother. Rothbart's reasons for kidnapping and enchanting Odette are never explained, but he is determined to keep her in his power and takes the form of a giant black owl to keep guard over her and the lake. When Rothbart discovers that Odette has fallen in love with Prince Siegfried, he plots to deceive the Prince into being unfaithful to his beloved. Rothbart uses his magic to disguise his daughter Odile as Odette and also disguises himself as a gentlemen. Rothbart and Odile attend a ball at Siegfried's castle and Siegfried immediately believes that Odile is Odette. Rothbart keeps watch over them as they dance, whispering to Odile how to imitate Odette's movement and makes sure that Siegfried fails to see the real Odette at the window in her swan form, trying to warn him. Siegfried proposes to Odile, and Rothbart persuades him to promise eternal love to her. Siegfried falls for the trickery, and Rothbart reveals a vision of Odette and declares that she is now forever in his power, before vanishing from the ball with Odile. At the lake, Rothbart keeps watch over Odette and the Swan Maidens, but, when he realises Siegfried is following Odette, he creates a raging storm in a vain attempt to stop him. Siegfried and Odette are reunited, leaving Rothbart furious. Rothbart appears to separate them, taunting Siegfried by reminding him of his promise to Odile. In the end, Rothbart is no match for Siegfried and Odette's love; they drown themselves in the lake and so, Rothbart is destroyed and his spell is broken. Rothbart falls down dead at the feet of the Swan Maidens, who are finally free. Role in Barbie in The Pink Shoes Kristyn and Hailey are transported to the ballet world when Kristyn puts on the pink shoes. After changing the story of the ballet Giselle, Kristyn takes on the appearance of Odette, so, when Rothbart spots Kristyn and Hailey, he turns them into swans before they can go back to their world. He tells them not to interfere with his plans to make Odile marry Prince Siegfried. Kristyn tells Hailey to escape into the lake, but Hailey remembers it is made of tears and is disgusted. The Snow Queen arrives to make sure Rothbart follows the story of the ballet, and he sets off for the Prince Siegfried's ball with Odile. At the ball, Rothbart makes Odile look like Odette to trick Siegfried. Kristyn turns back into a human at sunset and interrupts Siegfried and Odile's dance by dancing with them. Rothbart becomes confused and is unable to tell Kristyn and Odile apart with their Odette appearances. Due to Kristyn's interruption, Siegfried did not tell Odile that he loved her instead of Odette. The Snow Queen arrives to see what is happening and she freezes Hailey, so Kristyn leaves to save her. Rothbart is not seen after this point, and neither is Odile. Appearance Rothbart has light skin and black and grey hair. He has a mustache and a goatee, and he wears earrings. Quotes *(To Kristyn and Hailey) "Now listen up, my feathery friends. My darling daughter Odile will marry Prince Siegfried without so much as a honk from any of you. Do you understand?" Trivia *Rothbart has already been portrayed as the main antagonist in Barbie of Swan Lake. *Rothbart does the same to his daughter Odile as Rothbart from Barbie of Swan Lake did to Odile to look like Princess Odette. See Also Category:Barbie in The Pink Shoes Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Parents Category:Elders